a Dimitri love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Alexandra was raised by a Russian vampire family and swears to protect their daughter for her life. Now the two are introduced to the academy and meet Rose and this handsome man named Dimirtri. Their relationship grows but Dimitri finds something odd about her, she can see and talk to the dead yet she isnt shadow-kissed. Soon strigoi strike and may change everything they had.
1. Chapter 1

We stood there in the snow as we looked at the academy. My breath was shown as I breathed out my mouth. For some reason we had been transferred to this school from our old academy. I wasn't happy about moving at all, but if Kai wanted to come here then I was willing to give it a chance.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and hid my nose and mouth underneath my scarf. I didn't do well in the cold even though I loved it. For some reason it seemed to always drain me out. I often found myself passed out from not staying warm enough. Then again the reason why that had started was a whole other story.

I looked over at Kai and found herself basking in glory as she looked at the school. Her beautiful long blonde locks curled down to the end of her back and her bangs had complimented her soft, purple eyes. Since we had just came from Russia she still had on her clothing from there. However, she still looked beautiful even if her clothing stuck out like a sore thumb. On the other hand, here I stood with a long sweater that went past my butt that was red and black stripes going sideways, dark blue jeans, black snow boots with fake fur trimming at the top and a black scarf that hid half of my face.

At my old school I was very popular for my fair complication and long dark hair. When I was younger I didn't really appreciate it, but as I got older the more I was complimented, especially on my eyes since they were the rare shade of a light grey. So I started wearing eyeliner and mascara to make them pop. Eventually I began to take pride in my looks. It wasn't very often you found my mixture.

" You ready?" I asked Kai with a smile. No matter how much I didn't agree with her I had to do what was best for her. I watched Kai nod and we stepped in.

I began to unpack everything and customize my room. I wasn't able to bring over many things over from Russia but what I did manage to bring was able to make my room look like it wasn't abandoned. I suddenly came across a picture of my dad. He stood there, proudly in his army suit with a rifle next to his side. I felt my sadness over come me as I looked at him. After a moment and a soft smile, I tucked it underneath my pillow.

I suddenly heard a knock at my door and figured that it was Kai. So I walked over and opened it up. There stood Kai just as I predicted. She had changed into some clothes that were a little bit more comfortable. But what shocked me were the two girls behind her.  
" Ey Alexandra! (Hey Alexandra!) " She smiled. She did speak American, but it had been so long since she had. It would be a little bit until she got use to speaking in a tongue she wasn't use to.

" Hey Kai." I smiled. " Who are they?"

She looked back at the two girls then smiled back at me.

" Rozy I Lissa. YA stolknulsa s nim ran'she, I oni pomogli mne, kogda ya pytalsya naytu svoy put' v glavnyy ofis, chtoby poluchti' moye raspinasiya. ( Rose and Lissa. I ran into them earlier and they helped me when I tried to find my way to the main office to get my schedule)."  
I looked up at Rose and Lissa with a smile.  
" Thanks a lot." I said. Lissa smiled instantly and nodded. When I looked over at Rose I noticed that she had been studying, testing me and seeing if I was worth her time. After a moment, she smiled.

" No problem."

" Both of your English is very good for someone who has recently come over from Russia." Lissa admitted.  
" I was originally born here, my father was in the army. When he died my mother sent me off to Russia to live with Kai before she passed. When we met she taught me everything she knew of Russia and I showed her everything about America, including the language." I explained. Her eyes sparkled.

" So I guess that means you can speak Russian?" Rose asked. I looked at her for a moment and decided to show her that I was one who was known to have fun.

" Znachit li eto, otvet na vash vopros? ( Does this answer your question?)" I asked her. Rose smirked.

" Well played, well played." She admitted. I smiled knowing that we all would be good friends.

We all went down and got dinner. We sat at the table and laughed about stories of the school and everything else that was going on. I suddenly saw a young man walk in. Buff and broad shouldered. He seemed to have much respect from everyone by the looks of it. I saw how Rose's eyes kinda twinkled at the sight of him. She probably had feelings for him, but they were fading. I could tell that someone else was starting to catch her eye.

I had to admit though, he was handsome. He seemed to demand respect, which he easily got. His hair was pulled back and I could tell that the tough look his eyes had was simply a shield to hide the truth from everyone.

" Kto . . . Eto? ( who . . . is that?)" Kai whispered to me. I shrugged.

" That's Dimitri." Lissa explained like she was reading our minds. Kai gave me the cutest confused look. Even though she could speak English pretty well, she still had a hard time understanding it.

" Eto Dmitriy. ( That's Dimitri. )" I whisper back.

" Oh!" Kai smiled, looking at him for a moment. I leaned forward and gazed upon him and then saw Kai turn back toward me. " On Ochen' Kraisvyy'! ( He's very handsome!)"

" To, Chto on yalvyayetsya. ( that he is.)" I whispered with my breath being taken away. Kai chuckled.

" Bly li mal'chick na samom dele poymal vash interes Alexandra? ( Has a boy finally caught your interest Alexandra?)" She asked me with a playful smile. I gave her a look.

" Pozhaluysta, ya prosto voskhischayus' , naskol'ko otnoshenii nego ( Please, I just admire how much respect he has.)" I corrected.

" Eto vsegda bylo to, chto vam ponravilos' ( that has been something you have always liked.)" She admitted. My point exactly. I had almost forgotten that Rose and Lissa were there. I didn't normally like talking in Russian with Kai unless we were alone, but I had seemed to get caught up in the moment.

" I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

" It's alright, it's really interesting to listen to you too talk." Lissa admitted. I gave her a look then switched it to Rose. She was just saying that to be nice.

" Actually, it really is interesting." Rose admitted. I found myself smiling at their comments. Then suddenly two boys walked up to us.

" Hey girls, are these the newbies?" One asked. Rose rolled her eyes. But still, I saw a look of happiness flash in her eyes. This was the boy she was starting to love.

" Mason leave them alone. Alexandra, Kai, this is Mason. Mason, this is Alexandra and Kai." Rose looked at me and smiled.

" Pleased to meet you."  
I smiled and greeted him back. Then Lissa introduced the other boy as Christian who was also her boyfriend. They seemed to make them happy. I could definitely tell that they completed each other.

" Oh so they are from Russia huh? I think we should get Dimitri over here. Hey Dimitri!" Mason called. Dimitri turned his head and watched Mason wave him over. With his shoulders broad and chest out, he walked over.

" Dimitri, these are the new girls. They are from Russia." Christian smiled. That seemed to catch his interest.

" Dobryy vecher, menya zovut Kay. ( Good evening, my name is Kai.)" Kai introduced. I saw Dimitri smile a small smile. Something told me that those were rare.

" Dobrry vecher miss, ya nadeyusʹ, vam ponravilsya vash otdykh. ( Good evening miss, I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far.) " He spoke. kai nodded with a smile.

" u menya yestʹ ( I have.)"

Dimitri's eyes moved onto me. Now I wished that I had my scarf pulled up and covering half of my face instead of hanging around my neck.

" Dobryy vecher. ( Good evening )" He nodded. Well . . . I had to admit. I was kinda expecting something like what Kai got.

" Dobryy vecher, Menya zovut Aleksandra. ( good evening, my name is Alexandra.)" I stated.  
" Dmitriy. ( Dimitri.)" He replied. " Vy govorite po- angliyski? ( Do you speak English?)"

" Yes." I simply responded. I guess that I had one of those lucky moments to catch him off guard. I wasn't surprised though. I did speak English and Russian fluently. Then again, after you live in a foreign country for the majority of your life, you have to.

" I was born and raise in America for 8 years then I moved to Russia and lived with Kei after both of my parents passed." I explained. I saw a look of pity and sorrow in his eyes.

" I'm sorry for your loss." He said gently. All I could do was smile softly.

" It is not your fault." I respond.  
" So you guys showed up at the right time." Christian started as he tried to change the conversation.

" There is a Winter dance coming up soon."  
" Winter Dance!" Kai exclaimed with her accent peeping through. Of course those were a few of the only words she bothered to remember. Then I saw her smile fade and she sighed.

" Aw chelovek, ya ne imeyu nichego , chtoby nositʹ ( Aw man, I don't have anything to wear.)" She said with an upset tone. Everyone besides Dimitri gave me a look and I had to hold back my laughter.

" She said that she doesn't have anything to wear." I explained. " To be honest, I don't either."  
" It's ok! We can go shopping this weekend! I'll get us permission!" Lissa smiled.

" R-really!" I gasped. Rose nodded.

" Yea, we all can go."

I looked at Kai and explained to her what was happening. She jumped up and cheered, hugging Rose and Lissa along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone stood up to leave from dinner, I found myself gazing up at the moon. Slowly, I felt my sadness over come me.

" Are you ok Alexandra?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

" Yea . . . I think I'm going out for a little bit." I say.

" Alright, just be back by curfew."  
I nodded. " I will, I promise. I'll see you all later."

They all nodded and walked off. Kai gave me a worried look.

" Aleksandra, ty v poryadke? ( Alexandra, are you ok?)" She asked me in a soft whisper. She looked just like a little kid.

" Konechno , ne bespokoytesʹ obo mne i idti spatʹ. ( Of course, don't worry about me and go get some sleep.)" I smile as I gently patted her head. Kai had always been short to begin with. When I had first met her she was being picked on because of her height. Since I have always been tall for my age, I have always towered everyone and earned the respect I demanded.  
Kai gave me one last look then hugged me tightly, nearly taking my breath away from me.

" YA tak tebya lyublyu Aleksandra. ( I love you so much Alexandra.)" She whispered into my clothing. I smiled gently and hugged her back. My hand rested on my back then the other in her soft tangles. I leaned my head down and rested my head on the top of her head, getting a soft scent from her shampoo.

" YA tozhe tebya lyublyu Kay." I whispered into her hair. Lately she had been having a lot on her mind. Not only had this move taken a big toll on her as well as being homesick, her mother was back in Russia with her life on the line as she rested on a hospital bed. Kai had refused to leave her side but her mother had told her that her wish was for her daughter to go to this academy and stay over here. I knew that there had to be something going on, but I couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

Kai stayed there for a moment, then slowly pulled back.

" Spokoynoy nochi Aleksandra. ( Good night Alexandra.)" She smiled, holding back tears in her eyes. I guess she too was thinking of everything that was going on. I gently grabbed her head and kissed the top of it.

" Spokoynoy nochi Kay. ( Good night Kai. )" I returned. Kai smiled at me and hugged me one last time.  
" Vse budet khorosho , ya obeshchayu. (Everything will be alright, I promise.)" I promised to her. Kai nodded and slowly pulled away before running off to catch up with the others. I stood there and watched her talk to the group with a smile on her face. In a way she reminded me of Lissa, only she was much more fragile. I could feel Dimitri's eyes upon me as he stood there watching me. I only ignored him and sighed as I pulled my scarf up to my nose before stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking outside.

The fresh snow crunched under my feet as I walked along. I really didn't know what I was doing out here, I'm sure I looked weird, but I didn't care. In fact, I was kinda happy. I have always enjoyed the snow, I just had to make sure I stayed warm.

I looked up at the moon and let the snowflakes fall gently on my face. I smiled even though my mouth was covered. I hear footsteps behind me and turned around, expecting Dimitri. But instead I found a young boy walking up to me. I had to admit, he was good looking but something about him I didn't like.

" What's a pretty thing like you doing out here alone?" He asked as he walked up. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I definitely found the reason why I dislike him.

" Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question. He continued to walk up closer to me. A little to close than I had preferred, but I didn't budge.

" The name is Jesse. Who are you?" He asked. His smile may say innocent, but his eyes were something else.

" Alexandra." I answered with a growl in my voice.

" Are you the new girl?"  
" Yes. "  
" Well welcome to the Academy." He said with a small bow. I just stood there, my look in my eyes not changing. Jesse looked at me, his eyes shifting down to my scarf.

" Why hide such a pretty face?" He asked as he reached forward. Before his finger tips touched my scarf, I snatched his wrist up. My eyes shifted down to see how close he was to touching the fabric then they narrowed and again and looked at him.

" I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't start stripping me down." I snapped. Jesse laugh. There was a dirty tone hidden behind the playful one he used.

" None the less, shall we take it inside then?" He asked me. I felt my anger starting to boil. I scoffed and threw his hand out of my grasp. He gave me a look, somewhat surprised at my actions.

" You're a feisty one aren't you?" He asked.  
" No, I just don't like it when –" I gasped at the feeling of my scarf being removed. I had been so caught up in disgust at Jesse, I didn't even hear his friend sneak up behind me. I went to pull up my scarf but my hands where snatched up and pulled back and held against me.  
" There's that pretty face." Jesse smiled. Then he winked at his friend behind me.

" Good job. Now why don't we see that pretty neck of yours?"  
I began to struggle against the boy who was holding me, but I started to become weak from getting cold to fast. Slowly, Jesse started to remove my scarf from my neck. As his hands gently ran against my neck, he flashed his fangs. I had to hurry before I got too cold. I raised my foot and kicked Jesse right in the stomach and flipped the other guy over my back. I quickly grabbed my scarf and began to take off.

As I ran, my knees started growing weak. Since I was still new to the school, I didn't know my way around. What made everything worse, every entrance I'd find would be locked. I stopped for a moment and tried to catch my breath. After hearing Jesse and his friend run after me, I rushed myself as I wrapped my scarf back around my neck before taking off. But even with my scarf on it was no use. With me running it continued to slip from the bridge of my nose and hung around my neck. I had to find a way out of here before those boys came back and strip me naked and bite me to their pleasure.

My pace started to slow and my knees were shaky. I really had to hurry before the cold got to me. I suddenly saw a person ahead of me and prayed to god that it was someone who could help me. But before I could see who it was, my knees gave out and the cold over came me. As I fell into the snow I saw a world of darkness envelope me.

" Alexandra, Alexandra wake up!"

I suddenly shot straight up, immediately thinking that I had to get away from Jesse and his friend. But when I finally got the chance to look around, I realized that I wasn't outside any more. Actually, I was inside someone's room. I looked around and laid eyes on Kai sitting on a chair with the look of worry in her eyes. My eyes drifted a little farther and found Dimitri sitting next to the bed I was laying on.

" What happened?" I asked. Dimitri and Kai gave me a worried look.

" You don't remember?" He asked me. I sat there for a moment. Then it all clicked. That damn Jesse. I began to curse in Russian underneath my breath.

" What happened? Why did you pass out?" He asked. I stopped my chants, surprised by his sudden question.

" That damn Jesse and his friend snuck up on me." I explained. Dimitri sighed with a frustrated tone.

" Of course." He stated, clearly not shocked." Why did you pass out though?"

I looked up at him for a moment then sat and thought how I could explain it and still have everything make sense.

" I don't have enough calories since I always burn a lot with running and everything. So when my body gets to cold I pass out." I stated. He seemed to understand. That shocked me. Not that I thought he was a dumb man, oh no, I knew he was a very smart man indeed, but most people just thought I was crazy when I explained everything to them.

" That's why I wear my scarf all the time during the winter time." I continued. I heard Kai get up. She looked at me in the eyes before falling onto the bed with her arms around me.

" I was so scarred." She said with her accent still there. " I've never seen you out for so long."

I stayed quiet and held her just like how I had before we had separated after dinner.  
" I'm alright, I told you I wouldn't leave you before didn't I?" I asked her. I could feel Dimitri watching us, but I had to calm Kai down.

She sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend what I said.

" Accidents happen." She responded after a while.

" Doesn't mean that I will break my promise."  
" Obeshchaniye? ( Promise?)" She asked me.

I nodded. " Obeshchanive. ( Promise. )"

So that weekend Lissa had took us all to the mall just as she promised. Of course Dimitri, Mason, Christian and Aaron had tagged along and were our guards since me and Rose had been able to take off on guard duty.

Lissa, Kai and Rose had immediately gotten along with each other. Then again, it didn't help that they all loved to shop until they dropped. They stopped in multiple stores and searched through racks and racks of dresses, shoes and accessories. I didn't mind shopping, but I wasn't use to being able to shop in these kinds of stores.

" What's wrong? I would have though that you would have been up along with the others." Mason said as he managed to get a few words with me. I shrugged.

" I'm not really a big shopper."  
He chuckled. " Not everyone is. But I suggest you get in there before they chew your head off for not answering them."  
I looked into the store and saw the three girls waving me in. I smiled with a roll of my eyes as I walked in.

" Alexandra! We found the perfect dress for you!" Lissa gasped. Rose and Kai nodded eagerly. I looked at the dress that Lissa held up. It was a dark purple, the one of a few colors that made my eyes pop. I did have to admit, it was rather cute. Short cut, strapless, it was simple but at the same time is was fancy.

" Come on Alexandra! Get it!" Kai begged. I smiled at how easy her English tongue was coming back. The last couple of days she and I have been working on it. Now everything was coming back to her. I looked at it one last time. I really did want it . . . I guess it would be ok to get it.

" Alright, I'll get it." I finally cave. The girls cheered and smiled before rushing me to the cash register. I looked over at Dimitri who was leaning on the rail outside of the store. I saw him show a small smile and I just returned it. ' These girls are crazy!' I mouthed to him. That seemed to get him to smile a little more. ' I know. ' he mouthed back.

We continued on and brought the rest of the things we wanted. Like shoes, hair accessories, a few pieces of jewelry or a purse. I did have to admit, I had a really good time with them. In fact, I was actually was really excited. I didn't get to go dances that often so I was looking forward to it.

I walked into my room and threw my bags down onto my bed before grabbing my stuff to take a shower. As I stepped in, I let the warmth of the water heat me up. I had always loved taking warm showers. It was one of my favorite things to do. Especially if I was stressed out. If I could I'd stay in a shower all day.

Once I was done I stepped out and dried out before rubbing on my lotion. I had always loved the smell of cocoa butter. It reminded me of hot chocolate. After I was done, I slipped on my pajamas and began to walk down the school halls. I didn't care if someone saw me. Pajamas were pajamas, big deal.

I managed to make it down the hall and to my room without getting too cold. I opened my door, threw my clothes in a corner and began to pull everything out of the bags from shopping today. My dress truly was beautiful. In fact, I kinda felt like it was too beautiful for me to wear it. But I still yearned to be that one girl who wore it. With a small smile, I set it aside and looked at my hair accessories I had gotten. They were pretty hair crystals that were out for a good price. So I figured why not. The store didn't have the shoes I wanted so I figured out something else to do. I wasn't a fan of heels anyways. I had told Kai that I already had a pair, which I did . . . I had

one . . . but I never said I was going to use them. So I decided that I would surprise everyone.

With an evil smile, I placed everything on my desk and laid down on my bed. I had one of those pillows where you could plug in your music player and it would play your music, so I was in heaven. I turned on one of my favorite songs, turned off the lights, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the dance I began to get ready. I put on my makeup that consisted of black and purple eye shadow, blush and a lip-gloss that had a little color in it. I put my curls up in a fashionable way then arranged my hair crystals in. I reached over to my special box and pulled out the key that laid on a chain around my neck. My father had given it to me and I have used it ever since.

Inside laid my diamond necklace. It was simple but stunning. I reached in and pulled it out, letting it dangle in front of me the pendent was really the only thing on there. To started it off there was something that looked like a reversed L that had been tilted to the left, then a small diamond and a strip of silver that laid off on the lower left corner. Like I said before, it was simple but stunning.

Gently, I slipped it on and a thick black bracelet that snapped together onto my left wrist. About it were fake jewels that were scattered around, never the same size. Some of the jewels had fell off over the years of use, but I only thought that it added more character.

Finally, I slipped on my dress and zipped it up with no problem. I looked in the mirror, completely surprised that the person before me was . . . well me! I couldn't even recognize me. Then here came the genius part of my plan. Getting on my hands and knees, I searched through my closet for a certain pair of shoes. Then I finally found them. I pulled out a black pair of combat-inspired boots and put them on. They seemed to fit the dress and it added a touch of me. Plus, they were pretty damn comfy.

I looked through my closet again and pulled out my poncho. It was made of a soft black material and buttoned up in the front with a small collar and bow that rested underneath my neck. I had always worn it in Russia if I could find it. I have had this thing for so many years that I couldn't even count.

Since it was short walk, I figured that I would be ok just wearing this. I wouldn't need my scarf tonight. I checked myself one last time in the mirror and decided that everything looked ok. I heard Kai knocking at my door and quickly answered it. She stood there in a soft pink lace dress. In the middle was a band of black lace and there were layers of original pink underneath. It suited her very well, it was innocent.

Behind her stood Lissa and Rose. Lissa's dress was a coral color. Long and flowy in the back, short and flirty in the front. With the crystals outlining a band in the center, she would have Christian going crazy! Rose's dress was more daring, flirtatious. It was black, the color that suited her very well. The front of the dress was baggy, covering everything but still a little daring. The sides had a section where there was fabric cut from it and straps were replaced. Hey, if she had the body and courage to wear it, then I say she were to wear it.

Kai didn't even realize the shoes I was wearing before we started heading off. As we walked down the hall we talked and laughed. They too had brought along jackets but they just held them in their arms. I guess they were planning to spend a lot of time outside.

As we walked in we immediately felt ourselves being sucked into the party. There was a room where all the girls would leave their jackets and purses so we just laid our stuff in there. That's when Kai had noticed my shoes. At first she was upset but I had to replay how I found a loophole. She sighed at me but it didn't last long. Especially when Aaron came into view. I had to admit, he was a cute boy.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I immediately turned around and slapped it away. I wasn't surprise to find Jesse attached to it.

" Paws off." I growled. He and his friend gave me a look.

" Aw, but you both look so hot tonight." He smiled at me and Kai. His friend started to make his move on Kai while Jesse on me.  
" Come on, make our nights worth while." He pleaded. I looked at Kai and she gave me a nod.

" Alright, we will definitely make tonight something you will remember." I say sweetly. " Come on Kai."  
Kai nodded and walked up next to me, turning around and blowing Jesse's friend a kiss with a wink. She might be innocent, but when it comes to this there was a whole other side of her.

We stepped onto the stage and talked to the DJ. He nodded and we walked up onto the front of the stage and grabbed the microphones.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. We would like to dedicate this song to our lovely friends over there." I say as I hold my hand out to where Jesse and his friend were standing. The crowd cheered and the music started. Kai took a deep breath and began to sing. Even though she had a thick Russian accent, it went away while she sung. Trust me, her voice sounded beautiful.

" Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left or from the right."  
Then it was my turn. " I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the-"  
"Ask me for my number yea you put me on the spot."  
" You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not."  
" You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth."  
" And that is when it started going south! OH!"

The crowd began to clap along as me and Kai jumped of the stage and made our way over to Jesse and his friend. Clearly they weren't getting the message because they were clapping along with smiles.

" Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I hit you in the lips, stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think! I think you can use a mint, take a hint, take hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!" We sang. Now they seemed to under our message. Clearly, they weren't to happy about it either by looks of it. But who cares?

Kai walked off to a few other boys and I made my way over to others as well. Kai took the role and started off again.

" I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top."

" You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop.'"  
" And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped."  
" You'd be here and I'd be on a Yacht, oh!" We sang together as we looked at one another. " Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"  
Everyone in the crowd made a sheer-clear path for me and Kai to get to Jesse and his friend . . . and we took advantaged to it.

" What about of "no" don't you get? So go and tell your friends that we're not really interested. It's about time that your leavin', I'm gunna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone!"  
Kai began to count out as we continued to walk towards them, watching them back up with each step we took.

" One." She sung.

" Get your hands off my-"  
" Two."  
" Or I'll punch you in the –"  
" Three."  
" Stop your staring at my Hey!"

" Take a hint, take a hint!"  
By now we had everyone clapping and singing along.

" I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint, take a hint, take a hint! Woah! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La….T-take a hint, take a hint. la, La, La…"

We stood there in front of them, trying to catch our breath back as everyone clapped for us. We just gave the boys a look and they turned before walking out of the room. I turned to Kai and hugged her deeply. Rose and Lissa came over and gave us high fives for what we had done. I was proud. This dance wasn't that bad.

Christian and Mason walked up to us, clapping along the way. Clearly we had done good.  
" Not bad. Not bad at all." Christian admitted. Kai and I looked at each other and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Aaron standing quietly while looking at Kai. I tapped on her shoulder before pointing over at him.

" Looks like you got a fan." I whisper to her. I saw her smiled and she ran over to him. They talked for a little bit before walking outside. I smiled and the other two excused themselves before walking off and dancing to the slow song that began to play. I really didn't mind. High school had its own chapters of love that deserved to be read.

I grabbed my poncho and hooked it on. With a last glance at the two couples on the dance floor, I turned and walked out the door. I should be ok with staying out for a little bit. As long I kept my body moving I should be fine . . . hopefully.

Turning away from the music, I walked outside. The cold hit me like a punch to the face. With a shiver, I rubbed my arms and continued walking on. I suddenly ran across a small little garden and sat down on one of the benches. I leaned forward and looked at the snow-covered flowers and bushes. The little pond that had been set by the tree had frozen but I could only imagine how beautiful it also looked when it had flower petals floating in it.

I began to hear footsteps and looked up to see Dimitri. I smiled at him for a moment but he only kept the same facial expression.

" What are you doing out here?" He asked with a sharp tone.

" Enjoying the beauty of winter, getting some fresh air. What about you?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

" You know that you can't be in the cold for too long." He stated.

" I know." I say looking back at the scenery before me." But sometimes it's worth it."  
He gave me a look. " I don't understand how taking the chance of passing out or worse is worth sitting out in the cold."

I looked up at him for a moment then patted the seat next to me. After a moment, he took the offer.

" It's one of the few things that connects me with my parents." I state. " When they first met, my mother was sitting out on a bench admiring the snow. She was like me, she passed out whenever she got too cold. But her love for winter was far stronger than her own worry for her health. My dad had found her asleep on the bench. He had told me that she looked like an angel at rest, especially with the snow falling gently. He had taken her back to his dorm at the school they went to. He didn't realize she had existed until then. But as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at him, they knew it was true love. Every night they would go out to the same spot and watch the snow fall with my father keeping his love safe and warm. By the end of the night, she was fast asleep in his arms."

Dimitri stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

" I'm so sorry for your loss."

" It's not your fault." I state softly. Little did he know that the bench my parents would use every night . . . was the one we were sitting on. I felt myself shiver from the cold, but I refused to go inside. Suddenly, I felt something drape across my shoulders. I looked up and saw Dimitri avoiding my gaze with his cheeks pink.

" You were shivering." He stated. I looked down and saw his tux jacket around my shoulders. I smiled and pulled it closer to me. I began to feel my eyes grow heavy. I haven't been getting much sleep lately with everything on my mind. I was exhausted both body and mind. I slowly laid my head on Dimitri's shoulders and closed my eyes. At first he was worried that I had passed out, but when I snuggled closer to him for warm I felt him relax. His arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I just rested my head against his chest and fell asleep. Just like how my mother would.


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying there, feeling something push my bangs back then run down my temple and cheeks. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri sitting next to me. I felt time freeze, literally. For the slightest second, I could tell that I was living a moment my mother and father had shared. I could feel my mother's life flash through me and in a way it startled me, but I didn't let it show.

" Alexandra, are you ok? You scarred me, you were crying in your sleep." Dimitri stated gently. I moaned and pulled the covers closer, nuzzling into his hand.

" I'm fine. It happens a lot." I explain with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.

" Your room is so comforting. It reminds me of Russia."

" You miss it a lot don't you?" He asked me. I nodded and snuggled closer into the pillow as his hand continued to play with my hair.  
" I do. But it's good to be back in America. What about you? Do you miss Russia?"  
" Once in a while I do." He answered. I laid there and smelt Dimitri's cologne mixed into his pillow and sheets. It was comforting, it let me feel safe. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

" Dimitri, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked him.

" Christmas? But that's not until later in the month."  
" I know, but that doesn't mean anything. So what do you want?"  
" I don't really want anything." He answered.  
" How would you feel about going back to Russia before the year ends?" I asked him. I could sense interest spark through him, but Dimitri was trying his hardest to deny it.

" That's far to expensive."

" Not thinking about the price, would you want to go with me? I can bring Kai and Lissa and Rose and everyone. If that's what you want then I will give it to you. I will make it happen." I state. I could tell that Dimitri was starting to second guess his ability of controlling his wanting. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

" Yea . . . I would really love that." He slowly spoke. I smiled to myself. I could tell that it wasn't very often that Dimitri got what he wanted. I smiled and closed my eyes.

" Dimitri?" I asked.  
" Yea?"  
" Thanks for last night." I said, starting to feel the wanting of sleep overcoming me.

" No problem."  
" Oh, and can I tell you something?"  
" What is it?"  
" That bench last night . . . was the one . . . m-my parents used . . . all the . . . all the time." I yawn as I fall back into a blissful sleep.

I stood in line for sparing. I had yet had the chance to prove myself. The winner of each match was to pick a person to spare. You step out of the ring or were to be heldfor 10 seconds u were out. Simple. Just hands and feet and nothing more.

Suddenly I found someone pointing to me. I looked up and saw a young boy waiting for me in the ring. So far he had been winning every match with an easy will. He probably chose me to get the easy ones out of the way. With a smirk, I stepped up. I could tell that Dimitri was a little leery about letting me fight against a man, but I was not worried at all. People often mistook me for a little fragile doll, therefore they always went easy. That was my advantage.

Dimitri started the match and the boy charged at me. Quickly, I ducked down and held my stance as he tumbled over me. Just as he was about to stand up and attack again, I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Being completely surprised, he stumbled backwards and out of the ring.

Everyone looked at me like they had just seen the impossible. I just turned to Dimitri and smiled. Actually being taken off guard, it took him a moment to smile back.

That night I sat out in the café late at night. Even though it was closed, we were still able to sit there. I personally didn't care if it was late at night, I was sitting out here whether they liked it or not. In my lap sat my guitar. On the outside was black then it faded into a beautiful blue. This was one of the few things I actually cherished.

I raised my hands and began to play a soft melody. My finger nipped gently at the songs and the guitar radiated a beautiful noise.

" Can you sing me that one Christmas song you would always sing to me?"  
I turned around with a gasp. There stood Kai in her nightgown. She looked like a beautiful Christmas angel. Her night gown made my pajamas look like peasant's. I simply had on red and black plaid pants that would fall off my waist if it weren't for the string, and a black tank top.

" What are you doing out here? I expected you to be asleep." I say as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

" I can never sleep around this time of year. My stomach just flutters with excitement." She explained as she looked around at the decorations. I smiled.

" I can't believe you remember that song. I haven't sung it in years." I say. Kai looked at me with a smile of her own.

" How can I not? That was the only way you would get me to go to sleep on Christmas Eve."

" Sing it with me." I say. Kai nods and I raise my left hand into the first chord. I would be a little rusty, but hopefully nothing to bad.

" I'm wishing on a star, and trying to believe that even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas eve. I guess that Santa's busy, cause he's never come around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town." She sung softly. I took and deep breath and swallowed before opening my mouth.

"The best time of the year, when everyone comes home. With all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around. It's so much fun when Christmas Comes to Town." I sung. " Presents for the children wrapped in red and green."  
" All the things I've heard about but never really seen."

Memories began to flood through me as we continued to sing, my fingers moving and switching positions by instinct.

" No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping that Santa will on his way." We harmonized gently. I felt myself being transported back to good times and by the smile on Kai's face, so was she. I took a deep breath and started to sing again.

" Presents for the children wrapped in red and green."

" All the things I've heard about but never really seen."  
" No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping Santa's on his way!" We sung.

" When Santa's sleigh bells ring-"  
" I listen all around." Kai finished.  
" The Herald angels sing!"  
" I never hear a sound."  
" And all the dreams of children–"  
" Once lost will all be found."  
" That's all I want when Christmas comes . . . to town." We finished. We looked at each other with a small smile.  
" I haven't heard you sing like that in so long." Kai started," Sing more."  
" What song?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

" Any song." She requested. I sat there and thought. I began to remember how my mother would say that the first time my dad went out to war was the month of December. So he picked up a guitar and began to sing to her. Feeling my parent's love course through me, I positioned my fingers and began to play.

" I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love even more than I usually do and although I know It's a long road back I promise you." I began to sing. My mind was flashed back to the images my mother had created in my mind when she told me the story. There she sat in a recliner chair that rocked back and forth in front of the fireplace. My dad had called her down and she sat there listening to the fire crackle and looking at the Christmas tree and its lights highlighting the gifts.. Then my dad had walked out in his uniform and she looked up at him. Then it hit her what was happening and tears began to form.

" How long?" She asked. My father knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his.

" A while." He spoke. My mother felt her heart break and the tears she tried to hold back and began to fall.

" Will you be back in time for Christmas?" She asked.

" I promise." He said as he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb. My father looked around and sat down on the foot rest before reaching over the same guitar that rested in my arms. Then he began to sing the very song I was singing.

Taking a deep breath, I held back my tears and continued to play.

" I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams."

I was so into my song and memories, I didn't even notice Kai staring at someone waiting in the doorway that rested behind me.

" I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe And presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light beams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams."

I stayed quiet for a moment after I finished the last chord before looking up at Kai.  
" That was the song your father sang your mom when he first left huh?" She asked.

" Yea . . . it was." I whispered.  
" You sing beautifully."  
I turn around in shock of the voice and saw Dimitri standing there.  
" That song must be really important to you huh?" He asked as he walked up to us.

" Yea, it is." I admit.

" Dimitri why don't you stay? I'm sure Alexandra would love to sing another song." Kai suggested. Dimitri smiled at me.

" I'd love to." And with that he sat down in a seat and waited for me.

" What do I sing?" I asked.

" Something from your heart." Kai suggested. I closed my eyes and thought about the American army, the marines and air force, everyone that protected our country. I thought about my dad, the Christmas eve when I found out he had died protecting the country, my home and life. Slowly, I began to play.  
" Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well I'm all grown up know, and still need help somehow. I'm not a child but my heart can still dream. So here's my life long wish, my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself but for a world in need."  
My heart started to ache, but I fought back my emotions.

" No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown up Christmas list.

" As children we believed, the grandest sight to see was something lovely and wrapped beneath our tree. But heaven only knows that packages and bows can never heal a hurting human soul. No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown up Christmas list.

" What is this illusion called the innocence of youth, maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth. No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown up Christmas list. This is my only finally wish, this is my grown up Christmas list." I sang. When I looked up, I saw Kai quickly flip her phone way.

" Kai! Were you recording me!" I asked. She just smiled. I sighed and slouched back into my chair.

" You know I don't like it when you do it." I say.

" I know, but you just looked so beautiful."  
" I look like a girl in pajamas who is lazy." I correct.

" You're wrong."  
I looked up at Dimitri and saw him looking downwards.

" You looked beautiful, your soul did. You put in so much emotion into it." He said. I sat there and blinked. Suddenly I saw his hand dart up and rub his eye before standing up. Even then he refused to even look at me.

" You two better hurry and get back to your rooms, it's passed curfew."  
And with that he walked out of the room, never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next I stood out in the snow with my scarf covering my nose down. Christmas Eve would be soon. The night that my father died . . . the night before my mother died . . . the day I was born. I had gotten permission to leave the school ground for a little bit since the army cemetery was only a little bit away. After starring at the snow for a little bit, I turned and walked inside.

Kai caught up to me with Rose and everyone else.  
" Alexandra, are you going to go visit tonight?" Kai asked gently. I nodded.

" I got permission to. But I feel like going by myself." I say before she could even ask to tag along.

" Then at least take Dimitri with you. Please?" She begged.

" Alright," I sighed," I'll ask him to come."

Kai smiled. I returned it but felt no happiness. Lately all I could remember were the bad memories of Christmas. I tried to find something to smile about, but I just couldn't. But maybe a visit with Dad would be something I needed.

At lunch, I managed to find Dimitri and asked him if he was open tonight. The look he gave me was puzzled but he said that he guard duty. In a way I felt a little upset but I just nodded and walked off before going off campus and into town.

There I bought a reef and a bouquet of red roses. Afterwards I began to walk down the streets to the cemetery. When I walked in I pulled down my scarf and took a moment to look at all the graves of only a few of the men and woman who had died to protect our country. I turned and walked, trying not to cry until after I got to Dad's grave.

When I came to a naked tree with snow on the branches, I stopped and looked at the grave. I smiled and my tears began to fall.

" Hi Dad, it's me, Alex." I whispered.

The ghost of my dad showed up sitting on his tombstone. There he was before me, strong and proud in his uniform. The smile on his face only made me cry more.

" Hey babygirl." He spoke. I smiled to him and gently arranged the reef and bouquet of roses on his grave before sitting in the snow and leaning against the tree. Dad's ghost showed up next to me, mimicking my position.

" It's amazing how big it's gotten." I say as I look up at the tree Mom and I had planted when we buried him.  
" A lot of things can become strong with a little water and sunshine." My dad spoke.

" You've gotten big too. You're so beautiful, just like your mother."

" People say that I have your eyes." I say as I look at him. He smiled softly and reached out. I closed my eyes and begged to feel his warmth again, to know that I could touch him.

A cold wind brushed against my cheek and I snuggled into it. It was almost identical to Dimitri's.

" I miss you Daddy." I manage to croak.

" I miss you too my babygirl." He replied, pulling back his hand. " We have a lot of catching up to do. So tell everything that I've missed."  
I smiled, happy to see him still interested in my life. Instantly, my words came flooding out. How I went to Russia and met Kai. I told him about all the good times we had and all the new things I've tried. Then I told him about moving to the academy and meeting everyone.

" I've got a feeling about this Dimtri boy." My dad stated. I laughed. He always teased about boys and having a boyfriend. Yet, I still have yet to have one.  
" Dad, he's just a friend." I correct.  
" That's what it starts out as, then he'll start hypnotizing you and pulling you into his trap." He over-exaggerated. Then he looked at me and started laughing. " Nah, I'm just kidding babygirl. I'm happy that you have been having a good life. I'm proud of you. Although, I do expect some visits from grandkids eventually. Just not too soon."

I laughed." I promise."

Then something occurred to me that he may not even know about.

" Dad, do you know what happened to Mom?" I asked gently.

" Yea, I met her before she crossed over to heaven. She was upset, but I managed to convince that she wasn't leaving you or me." He explained. I smiled and looked up at the sky. I always knew that she was watching over me.

" Hey Dad?" I started.

" Yes babygirl?"  
" Why aren't you up there with her?" I asked as I continued to look at the clouds, knowing Mom was watching us right now.  
" I'm not sure myself, but I know that all of us are happy to sit here and wait for our families to come visit." He said as he looked forward. I lowered my gaze and saw a young mother with her little boy visiting a grave. Little did they know that their father was sitting there with a smile on his face, watching them. The boy stomped his foot and raised his had to solute.

" I promise to protect her!" He said as he soluted off to his dad. The mom was trying not to cry, but her tears still fell. Their dad smiled again and reached out to ruffle his little boy's hair. A wind passed by as he did so, but the little boy knew exactly what was happening.  
" Oh Dad!" He laughed. The mother smiled before sending the boy off to wait in the car. Once he was gone, she turned and looked at her husband's tombstone.

" I miss you so much." She whispered.

" I miss you too." Her husband said as he slipped his hands into hers and kissed her. She only shivered before wishing him goodbye for now and turning back to the car. The man looked over at us and smiled. He raised his hand and soluted and my Dad and I did the same. With a small nod he disappeared.

Then I took the time to look around that all of the men and woman who sacrificed their lives for us waiting for their family. I found myself smiling. Other people may not be able to see them, but they knew that they were there, wishing goodbye and still fighting to give them love and protection.

" It's getting late, you should go before you get too cold." My dad suggested. I shook my head.  
" I'll stay here tonight, I have a pass anyways. Kai will notice I'm gone and come get me." I say. Dad didn't seem to disagree, so we continued to sit there with my butt going numb.

" Babygirl, will you sing for me?" He asked me.  
" I always have and always will Daddy." I say. My dad smiled and rested his head against the tree. I took a deep breath and began to sing the song I had sung the night before. I poured my heart and soul into the lyrics as I sang. All the good memories flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but smile as my heart fluttered.

Slowly, all the other solders began to show themselves as I continued sing. They all sat there in their uniforms with pride and pain. I turned and looked at my Dad. I found myself heartbroken to see him on the verge of tears.

When I finished, I saw all the soldiers looking at me. The look in their eyes was something thankful, something that made my heart pound. Slowly, they all looked up at the sky and began to fade away.  
" Alex, I want you to meet someone." My dad said. I nodded and stood up. We began to make our way down the rows of tombstones, once in a while spotting a soldier watching their family visit. Then Dad stopped and I saw a young boy, about my age, look up at us.

" August, this is my daughter I've told you about." My dad introduced." Alex, this is August, one of the youngest in the army."

" Thank you so much for protecting my country, I'm truly honored." I say. August smiled and stood up. He reached for my hand and somehow it floated up to his lips as he kissed it. The cold sensation sent shivers up my spine, but I tried my best not to shiver.

" It is a honor to protect you, Alex." He said sweetly.

" Why don't you two spend some time together? I must go talk to someone." My dad suggested. I knew that my dad was lying when he said that, but I just nodded and agreed.  
" Where would you like to go?" August asked me.

" Anywhere you would like." I say. He smiled and nodded.

" Shall we then?" He asked as held out his hands to the rode ahead. I nodded and began to walk.

August and I continued to talk, him asking me questions about my life, me asking questions about his. He had passed protecting his friend and getting shot in the head. My heart ached and so did my head, but I respected and honored him greatly.

I looked down at the fresh snow as it fell gently with my boots crushing it as we walked along. August's footprints were soundless and merely disappeared a second after he moved on to the next step.

" So you are a musician?" He asked me.

I shrugged." Me singing would be the only way to calm my friend down. I guess that practice was made me what I am today."

" I understand." He nodded.

" You do realize that my Dad is watching us as we speak right?" I asked him. August laughed.

" I figured as much." He joked as we started to come up to my dad's grave. "Although, he was right when he said how beautiful and breath taking you are."  
I walked in front of him and stopped and faced him as we came to my Dad's grave.

" I'll never be as beautiful as my mother." I say. August shook his head.

" I think you are just as beautiful, if not more." He said as he grabbed my cheek and kissed me. His lips on top of mine may have been cold, but they were just as full of life like anyone else's.

" Good night Alex, I hope to see you soon?" He asked after he pulled back. I nodded with a smile.

" I'll be here as much as I can, if not everyday." I promise. He returned my smile with his own.

" Good, I look forward to seeing you again Alex. Merry Christmas." He wished.

" Merry Christmas August." I said before he disappeared. I turn my head and saw him laying next to his grave, looking up at the sky. I smile and sat down against the tree again.

" Sooooo." My dad started with a joking look in his eye.

" He's not that bad huh?"

I laughed. " Dad, there's a big problem between us."  
Dad hung his head, " I know." He sighed. I laughed and petted his head. He looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" Are you sure you'll be ok staying here for the night? Surely you will get too cold sleeping out here." He said. I shook my head.

" I'll never get cold while I'm here." I promise. My dad just gave me a look. He didn't completely understand what I was saying, but I could tell that he trusted me.

" Alright, well get some sleep then. Love you babygirl."  
" Love you too Dad." I say. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead before wishing me good night and disappearing. With a sleepy smile, I huddle up in my jacket then lay down, getting as close as I could to Dad's grave as I possible could. My heart beat slowed down and I began to relax. I felt untouchable, safe . . . loved. Something I could always feel when I came here. Something I could always feel when I'm with the ones I love.


	6. Chapter 6

" Babygirl, wake up." My dad hummed as he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. I flutter my eyes open and moan as I turn onto my back and stretch.

" What's wrong Dad?" I asked.

" I think that someone is looking for you." He continued as he turned and looked at the entrance. I sit up and saw Dimitri looking for someone or something, perhaps me. Dimitri turned and I saw his eyes widen at the sight of me. Quickly, he began to walk towards me, which turned into a run.

" Good luck babygirl." My dad winked at me before fading.  
" W-wait Dad!" I called. But it was to late. He was gone. Well . . . he was out of my reach. I simply turned and saw him hiding childishly behind a tree, watching me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.  
" Aleksandra!"  
I turn at sound of my name being used in Russian. Dimitri ran up to me and slid to his knees in front of me.  
" Aleksandra! Are you alright?" He asked with a worried tone as his hands rushed up to my face. " Did you pass out?"  
" No, I can never get cold while I'm here." I explain as I grabbed his worried hand and pressed into it, just like how I did with Dad. I could feel Dimitri calm down a lot to realize that I was alright, although it shocked me to think that he was worried about me.

" You scarred the living hell out of me Aleksandra." He admitted. " When I heard that you weren't there at first or second period, I started to worry that something had happened to you."

Worried? That was something I thought that Dimitri would never admit feeling.

" I'm sorry for not coming with you, I didn't think you would be visiting your dad."

" Dimitri, it's ok. I got to talk to him, not to mention other people. I knew I was protected." I explain.

" You talked to him?" He asked. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Dad and saw him give me a small nod. I took a deep breath and held Dimitri's hands.

" Dimitri . . . I can see the dead." I say slowly.

" Are you shadow-kissed?" He asked me.

" No, I'm not like Rose. It's just a gift I've always had."  
" I don't understand." He admitted. I smiled gently.

" I know."

I looked up and saw Dad standing next to Dimitri with a soft smile. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. A small wind passed by and Dimitri's eyes softened.

" Is that your dad?" He asked me. I nodded with my soft smile.

" Yea . . . that's my dad."

His grip on my hands tightened and he avoided my gaze as he looked down.

" Sir, thank you for sacrificing your life to protect our country. I can never give enough thanks." He spoke. Dad said something and I translated it to Dimitri.

" He said it was his honor and dream to."

Dimitri's grip tightened again and I saw a tear fall onto the snow. I smiled softly.

" Ne plachʹ moy voin. ( Don't cry my warrior.)" I whispered as I placed a hand onto his cheek. Dimitri raised his head and showed his tear-stained face to me.

" Ne plachʹ. (don't cry.)" I repeated as my thumb wiped away one of the many tears he cried.

Dimitri and I walked around the cemetery and talked a little bit. I asked if he would like to go somewhere else, but he insisted on staying here.

" How come you haven't . . . passed out yet?" He asked me. I continued look down at the snow as we walked and shrugged.

" To me a cemetery is one of the purest places I could be at. Yes, this is a place are buried after they die, but I don't see it as them dying, I see it as them moving on to another world. To see the tombstones reminds that they haven't left us, that they are waiting for us to come visit them." I explain. Dimitri stayed quiet as I continued on. " Even though my father is still in a different form than I am, I can still feel his warmth, I can still hear his heart beating. Being surrounded by the people who have died to keep me and the ones I love safe makes my heart warm enough to stay here all day and never pass out once."

Dimitri stayed quiet and I looked up. There stood August leaning against a tree. I stopped and looked at him. Dimitri stopped too, puzzled.

" What is it?" He asked.

" It's August, my dad introduced me to him yesterday. He was one of the youngest ones to fight." I explain. Dimitri looked over to where I was and tried to see what I did, but he didn't. August smirked and walked over to us.

" This is my competition?" He asked. " Looks like I'll have a battle to go through."

Dimitri stood there starring at me as August walked up next to him.  
" My god he is tall. I feel like an elf."  
I started laughing and Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy.

" August said that he feels like an elf when he's next to you." I say. Dimitri just stood there and blinked.

" Goodness he would be amazing on the battlefield." August continued as he patted Dimitri's shoulder.

" Unfortunately he already has another battlefield." I say as I smile at the two boys. August nods.

" I'm sure he does."

Me and August turn and saw Dad walking up to us.

" Alex, why don't you . . . hold his hand for me?" He asked us. I gave my dad a weary look but agreed.

" Dad wants me to hold your hand." I say to him.

" He's here too?"

I nod and hold my hand out. Slowly, Dimitri took it and held my hand like he would loose me forever. The look in his eyes was shocked, confused, even a little scarred.

" What's wrong?" I asked him.  
" You can see us, can't you?" my dad asked as August stood next to him. Dimitri slowly nodded. My dad smiled.

" Just like I thought."  
" Looks like I really have some competition then." August joked as he looked at my dad.

" I don't get it." I say. " How can he see and hear you?"

Dad looked at me then Dimitri for a moment.

" I'll explain later, the boy has been through a rough morning. Why don't you take him home Alex? Let him get some sleep." He suggested. I nodded.

" Alright . . . I'll see you two later then." I say. August and Dad smiled at me.

" Merry Christmas Dimitri." They spoke.

" Merry Christmas." He answered, still little confused. They both turned toward me and soluted.

" Merry Christmas Alex." They spoke again. I took a solute stance and returned it.

" Merry Christmas." I say before they faded away. I smiled at Dimitri and began to walk.

" Come on, lets go home." I say as I lead him out.

I stood in line to have a partner be picked for me. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Dimitri constantly starring at me. I smiled to myself and heard my name being called.

" Miss Alexandra, you will be paired up with Rose."

Rose and I immediately looked at each other with goofy smiles. Once everyone was done being paired up, Rose and I stepped out onto the mat and faced each other. We were instructed to stretch one another out so we did so. Then after we were to start with a basic form.

" You know, you've changed Dimitri a lot. " Rose said as she threw a punch. I blocked it then stepped behind her before pushing down on her shoulder. Rose 'fell' slowly and landed on her back. Afterwards I pinned her arm down and 'punched' her in the throat.

" You have too." I say. Rose shook her head.

" I may have, but you have more of an effect on him." She explained as I pulled her up to her feet. We took our stances now it was my turn to throw the punch.

" Weren't you two in love at one point in time?" I asked. Rose blocked my punch and did the same thing I did to her.

" Yea, but some stuff happened." She explained as she 'punched' me.  
" So you moved on?"  
Rose looked at me for a moment then nodded.

" Yea."

I could tell that she wasn't completely over Dimitri, but her heart was starting to yearn for Mason. Rose extended her hand and helped me up. The teacher instructed us to move on to the next drill. I took my stance and Rose went to kick me. I latched my hand onto her leg and 'kicked' her before turning and 'kicking' her again in the chest.

" I still don't see how I'm changing him." I say as I go to kick her. Rose latched her hand onto my leg and copied what I did.

" He's starting to show more emotion instead of keeping them locked up inside. When Kai told him that you had gone to the cemetery and hadn't come back, he acted tough but the look in his eyes said something else. I could truly tell he was worried. That's something I rarely see with him. Even Lissa and Christian were shocked." She explained as I ran through the drill again. My mind went back to Dimitri crying. I decided not to tell anyone and keep it to myself. If seeing him scarred was rare as it sounded, I could only how rare it was to see him cry.

" I see." I mumble. The teacher lined us up in four rows with 5 across and had us do sets of suicide runs. I watch Rose take off in front of me, finishing first. Before I start, I looked at Dimitri for a moment. The poor boy must have still been confused about what happened earlier.

The whistle blew and I took off. I took long strides and turned like a dime. Although it was irritating to figure out that I was the only one to bother to touch the lines.

Afterwards we did sets of high knees and kicks across the room, being criticized if we did something wrong. The majority of the kids were out of breath by the time we were done with everything except for Rose and I. We looked at each other and high-fived as we laughed. I turned and looked at Dimitri. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He stood there for a moment before smirking and shaking his head as he walked over to another guard. He reaction only made me smile more. Maybe Rose was right, perhaps I was changing him.

That night I walked down the halls from the showers. Earlier today I had asked if I could get a pass to go out to the cemetery when ever I had the chance to. Since I had a clean record and was one of the highest racked kids, I was allowed to. It was too late to go out tonight, so I decided that I would go out tomorrow. I walked into my room, towel drying my hair as I sat down at my computer. I remember how Dimitri said that he wanted to visit Russia again, so I went online and looked up how much 8 tickets were considering Kai started taking an interest in Aaron. I nearly fell off my chair at the sight of the price for an around trip and the hotel rooms. I hadn't even in the money for food. I was definitely going to need a job.

After taking a little bit of searching, I finally found one that paid good. I wasn't too thrilled about the outfits we had to wear, but working at one of the most popular food joints would be reliable. Once I was done, I threw my towel on the pile of dirty clothes and climbed into bed. That night I fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Dad and August were waiting for me to visit them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night I began to walk down the hall after I finished my homework. I gave the guard that was on duty my pass and he let me by. As I entered town, I stopped by the restaurant and got accepted to work there. My uniform was to be mailed and I were to start as soon as I got it.

Thanking the owner, I turned and walked down the streets. What would I get everyone for Christmas? Rose and Kai would be easy. Clothes. The boys would be a little bit harder. Mason and Christian were playful jokesters. Perhaps that new video game would make their night. Then there was Dimitri. He was into the old west and cowboys, maybe I could find something in the vintage shop for him. Deciding that I'd save the Christmas shopping for later, I stepped into a flower shop. I constantly say August looking up at the stars, perhaps white roses would take to his liking. So I bought a bouquet of white roses and a reef before walking over to the cemetery. I walked in and saw Dad waiting for me.

" Hey babygirl." He smiled. " Who are the flowers for?"  
" They are for August. Do you think he will like them?" I asked. My dad's smile became wider.

" I think he will love them. He's off on a walk for now so why don't we go drop the surprise?"  
I smiled and nodded happily. When we got there, I neatly arranged them like how I did with Dad's.

" Every time I saw the boy he was looking at the stars. Then one of the other soldiers told me that his mother had died the night before he was sent out to fight. She had told him that she would always be in the stars watching over him." Dad explained. I suddenly felt my heart shatter and fall. Somehow the story hit me the wrong way and tears began to fall. I knelt there in front of August's tombstone with my hand covering my mouth as I cried. My dad knelt down next to me and I could feel him wrap his arm around me and hold me as my tears fell.

" Babygirl, I'll be right back okay? Will you be alright?" He asked. I nodded quickly and wiped my tears away. After a moment, Dad got up and left. I stood up and finished wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket.

" They are almost as beautiful as you."  
I turned around and saw August walking up to me.  
" Thank you, I love them." He continued as he stood next to me and looked down at the flowers and reef. I sniffed and continued to wipe my tears as quickly as possible.

" It's nothing much, but I thought of you when I saw them." I explain. I felt coldness overcome my cheek as August brushed away my tears with the back of his hand.

" Were you crying for me?" He asked. I paused for a moment and found myself choking on my words.

" I found out about your mother, it just hit me the wrong way. I guess since it happened to me I hate to hear that someone else had to feel the same pain I did." I explain. August stayed quite for a moment.

" Thank you for everything. The gifts, for worrying for me, for visiting me, everything."  
" Don't you have people come visit you?" I asked him as I looked up at him. The sadness in his eyes as he looked down at the flowers told me that he didn't.

" All my family lives out of state." He explained.

" I see." I say softly. I knew that I had to change this subject into something positive before it was too late. So I smiled and reached for his hand. I didn't care how cold it was.

" You have me." I say happily. August looked down at me and returned my emotions with a soft smile.

" And I'm the luckiest man in the world because of that."  
In a way I felt a little embarrassed, but I knew that I couldn't possible fall in love with August. I did care for him, and he did have my heart, but I wouldn't call it love.

We began to walk and found a bench to sit on. Lately I hadn't been using my scarf, so I had to get use to it hanging around my neck instead of covering half of my face. As I looked up at the trees, I noticed the lights that hung on them. I was surprised that I never noticed them before.

" Can you sing for us? We all would love if we could hear you again." August requested. I looked up and saw each and every soldier standing in front of their tombstones. I agreed and took a deep breath.

" I'm dreaming of a place that I love even more than I usually do. And although I know it's a long road back, I promise you." I sung softly

" I'll be home Christmas, you can count me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas eve will find me, where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams." I looked up and saw Dad singing as he walked towards me. We smiled at each other and I stood up as we began to sing together.

"I'll be home Christmas, you can count me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas eve will find me, where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams."

People clapped for us as me and my dad hugged.  
" I love you Daddy." I whispered to him.  
" I love you too."

He pulled back and looked at me.

" Someone's here to see you." He smiled. I looked behind him and saw Dimitri standing there. He gave me a small smile, but stayed still, like he was waiting for me to accept him. I held my hand out and he slowly began to walk towards me. His hand extended to mine and he kept his smile on his face. Dimitri looked up at my dad.

" Good evening sir." He spoke. My dad seemed to take a liking to the respect and nodded.

" Glad to see you can join us." August smiled as he walked up to us.

" I'm glad to be here."

" Alright everyone! Lets give these two love birds sometime to their own!" My dad called out to the other soldiers. They all smiled and laughed along with me.

" Thank you Alex, you've brought many of us happiness." A young woman said before disappearing. I turned to Dad and August and they only nodded.

" You two should get home before it gets too late. You have school tomorrow."

We both nodded, wished them good night and watched them fade away before walking out onto the streets. Even then we continued to hold hands.  
" So how does it feel to see and talk to ghosts?" I asked him.

" I'm not entirely sure yet." He admitted. I just chuckled.

" So why'd you walk down here so late at night?" I questioned.

" I'm not sure. Something just . . . told me to." He explained.

" I see."

We walked up to my room and stopped before facing each other.

" Thanks for walking me back." I smile. Dimitri returned it and slowly brought his other hand up to my cheek. His eyes softened and they drifted down to my lips before going back up to my eyes. Slowly, he began to lean in. When our lips touched his hand slipped down and our fingers tangled together. The kiss was soft and gently, yet it was warm and loving. It was almost like he was scarred to break me.

When he pulled back I found my breath taken away. We looked at each other for a moment before he gave me on last kiss.

" Spokoynoy nochi Aleksandra. ( good night Alexandra.)" He whispered.

" Spokoynoy nochi Dmitriy (Good night Dimitri.)" I reply. Slowly he pulled away and walked down the hall. My heart still pounded. My hand shook slightly as I opened my room door and walked inside. I unwrapped my scarf and turn to see Kai sitting there. I nearly busted through the door at the sight of her.

" Dear god Kai you scarred the living crap out of me!" I gasped. She just smiled and jumped up onto her feet.

" SO!? What happened!?" She asked me as she jumped up and down. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

" We . . . we kissed." I mumble. I had hoped that it was too soft for her to hear, but nothing gets passed Kai when it came to romance. She smiled and continued to jump up and down.

" I can see it now! You two falling in love and whispering "ya tebya lyublyu"(I love you) to each other every night, then you two will kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms! So romantic!" She sighed happily.  
" Oh my goodness Kai." I sigh with a smirk.

" What! Can you blame me? I've been waiting for this moment forever! You've finally met a guy you love!" She gasped, perhaps a little bit too loudly.

" I wouldn't say love –"  
" Nonsense! I see the way he looks at you! You instantly melt under his gaze! You just don't realize it yet." She explained as she winked at me. I rolled my eyes with a smile and began to change into my pajamas.

" You staying here or what?" I asked her.

" I'm too lazy to go back to my room." She whined. I just laughed and threw her pajamas. She stuck her tongue out childishly and changed quickly before hopping into bed with me.  
" Good night Kai." I say as I turn off the light.  
" Good night Alex."

I close my eyes and snuggle into my bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Kai stopped me.

" Hey Alex?"  
" Hmmm?" I moan, clearly half asleep  
" I have to tell you."  
" Okay, shoot." I groan.

" Alex and Dimitri sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She sung. Before she could finish the song, I slipped my pillow out from under my head and smacked her with it before putting it back where it was.

" Hey!" She whined.

" You're such a dweeb." I joke. Kai turned around and looked at me. I too turned and looked at her, holding the sheets up, understanding what she wanted. She smiled and snuggled against me.

" But I'm your dweeb."  
" Yes, my dweeb and my dweeb only." I smile before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday night I stood in front of my mirror in my uniform. I couldn't believe I was wearing this contraption. I sighed and began to fix my hair and makeup. Quickly, I laced up my boots and threw a coat over my uniform and wrapped on a scarf and pulled it up to my nose. I creaked the door open and poked my head out. I honestly did NOT want ANYONE to see me in my uniform.

Once I knew for sure that no one was around, I ran for it. I thought for sure that I was going to make it, that I could get to my job without anyone seeing me. That was, until I saw who the guard was at the gate.

" Alexandra? What's up with the get up?" Dimitri asked me. I began to panic.

" I-it's for something. Bye!" I rushed as I ran off. Man that was so obvious! I mentally smacked myself for acting as stupid as I did. Not only was I trying to hid the fact that I was working to get money for the trip and Christmas gifts, I was still slightly embarrassed from a few nights ago. Sure I had been kissed before . . . By August.

I've never taken an interest in boys or kissing, so I never really bothered with it. That also means that I wasn't sure on how to react. Pushing the subject aside, I walked into the restaurant. To my surprise, it wasn't open yet.

" Just in time, we are about to open." The owner smiled as she handed me a pair of roller skates.

" Are you ready?" One of the other waitresses asked. I nodded and earned a smile from her.

" I know you will do great." Another said as she passed by and patted my shoulder. I finished tying my skates and stood up. The owner flipped the sign and business began.

I nearly fell over multiple times from tripping over my own feet, but it seemed that everyone understood my position. I apologized multiple times and began to worry if I would loose my job. When my eyes glanced outside to see how many costumers waited for a seat, I saw someone who instantly gave me hope.

" Dad." I whispered happily. My dad smiled and gave me a wink with a thumbs may have been far away from me, but I could still hear his words.

" You can do it babygirl."  
My hope was restored and I took off with a smile. Being sharp on my feet I saw everything as being out on the battlefield, twisting and turning to dodge hits. As I skated by each table I dropped off their orders.

" There you go, two more hot chocolate, extra whip cream, 3 salads and 3 soups of the day. Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked the table.

" Alexandra?"  
I froze. Crap, you have got to be kidding me.

" I didn't know you worked here." Lissa said. I laughed nervously.

" I-I'm just filling in for a friend." I stuttered.

" That's nice of you." Mason stated. I blinked, realizing that there was an extra person at the table.

" Aaron? You and Kai are dating now?" I asked. Kai smiled and Aaron blushed.

" Yep! Isn't it amazing! This is by far one of the best Christmas gifts ever!" She smiled.

" I'm happy for you. But how did you get here?" I asked. Another table called me over, but they continued to explain as I skated back and forth, delivering food and drinks as fast as I could.

" We were allowed to go out as a gift." Lissa smiled.

" That was nice!" I call as I dodge a man walking in the aisle and place the plates down before taking off.

"Da ! I my poprosili Dmitriya khoditʹ po pyatam tozhe! ( Yea! And we asked Dimitri to tag along too!)" Kai called. I stopped and turned to look at her. There she sat with a devilish smirk on her face.  
" Vy ne. ( you didn't)" I say with a serious tone.

" Da, no my eto sdelali! Vot chto on pridet seychas! (Oh but we did! Look, here he comes now!)" Kai smiled. I turned and saw Dimitri look around for the group. I felt myself blush and turn around in frustration. This was embarrassing enough as it was! Now he had to show up! This was just my night!

" Dimitri! Over here!" Lissa called.  
" I have to go for right now! I-I'll be back in a little bit to take your order." I say as I rush off, making sure to not let Dimitri know who I was. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

" Come on Alex! It's time!" A waitress said as she tugged me to the front of the restaurant.  
" I-it's busy! Don't you think we should skip this one time?" I asked. The girls just smiled and patted my back.

" Please! We'll be fine! It's just the nerves talking to ya. Besides, you knew and beautiful, everyone will just eat you up!" Another girl spoke before we took our places. I looked and saw everyone looking at us. It wasn't that I was scarred or had stage-fright, shoot I wasn't even nervous . . . I just didn't want my friends to see me like this. Especial Dimitri.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Our first waitress, Olivia!" the waitress next to me announced. Olivia was rather pretty, long blonde curls, flirtatious. She just put on her attitude as she stepped up and began to sing.

"Santa baby Slip a sable Under the tree For me I've been An awful good girl Santa baby So hurry down The chimney tonight." The first waitress sung as we danced in our roller skates, earning cheers, mainly from the boys.

" Next up is Tasha!"

Tasha smiled and switched places.

" Santa baby A '54 convertible Too, light blue Well I'll wait up for you Dear, santa baby So hurry down The chimney tonight Yeah."

Now all of us girls stepped up and sang together.

" Think of all The fun I've missed. Think of all the boys I haven't kissed Next year I could be Just as good if you check off My Christmas list."

" Next is Alyssa!"

The girl next to me stepped forward and took in the joy of cheers.

" Santa baby I want a yacht And really That's not a lot I've been an angel All year Santa baby So hurry down The chimney tonight."  
" Please welcome our new member, Alex!"  
I slowly stepped forward and listened to everyone cheer. Personally I thought I didn't disserve that many, or any at all.

" You go girl!" Rose, Lissa, and Kai cheered. I blushed, which only made more boys hoot and holler. The whole time I could feel Dimitri looking at me. My god this was so embarrassing, I didn't even want to know what he was going to say to me next time we met.

" Santa, honey There's one more thing I really do need The deed To a platinum mine Santa honey So hurry down The chimney tonight." I sung. As I walked back, I was stupid and looked up at Dimitri. He just sat there and watched, no emotion on his face. That made me both happy and sad. In a way I knew that there was a chance he wasn't going to sit there and laugh at me, however it was a little upsetting that he wasn't even smiling.

Tasha and Alyssa began to harmonize together and we continued to dance. I was surprised that I hadn't fallen yet.

" Come and trim My Christmas tree With some decorations Bought at Tiffany's I really do Believe in you Let's see If you believe in me."

Now Olivia and I sung together.

" Santa baby Forgot to mention One little thing A ring And I don't mean On the phone Santa baby."

Apparently since I was the new girl, I got to close the song.

" So hurry down the chimney . . . tonight." I sung, trying my hardest not to look at Dimitri. Everyone clapped loudly for us and all the waitresses gave me a pat on the back with a smile and thumbs up. I just thanked them with a small laugh.

" Oh! And table 24 is ready to have their order taken!" Olivia reminded me before skating off.

Are you freaking kidding me! I guess that I had no way around this. He already knows anyways. So I took a deep breath and skated over to the table.  
" I hear that you guys are ready to order something?" I asked them. Rose gave me a big smile.

" Nice dancing!" She teased. I gave them all a glare.

" Nice comment." I growl. The whole table began to laugh besides Dimitri.  
" So what do you guys want?"  
" Just give us a table full of the specials." Lissa answered. I nodded and wrote the order down.

" And what would you like to drink?" I asked Dimitri, trying to hide my embarrassment.

" Coffee."  
" Cream? Sugar?"  
" Cream." He answered." I didn't know you worked here."  
" I'm just filling in for someone." I lied.

" Reall? Cause I didn't think that if your_just_filling in for someone they would introduce you as a new member." Mason smirked with a playful gleam in his eyes. I shot him a glare and took the menus. I looked around to make sure that the owner wasn't around and smacked him on the head.

" Down boy, you can't play with the waitresses here." I say as I skate off, hearing everyone 'Oh' him at my comment. I only smirked and continued on with my work.


	9. Chapter 9

A few nights later at work I skated around with a smile on my face. I had begun to enjoy it and Rose and the group would drop down more often. I didn't know how they got the permission to come out as often as they did, but I didn't care. Dimitri didn't really get to come as often as them because of guard duty, but when he did I started to become more comfortable. They did end up finding out that I worked there but they didn't figure out why. So I was ok with it. It was going great, until I saw someone walk in.

" Well seeing those faces ruined my night." Rose sighed as we spotted Jesse and his friend.

" Are you kidding me?" I grumbled. " And of course they are sitting in my area."

" Good luck." Lissa said with pleading eyes. I smiled.  
" Thanks, I'll need all I can get." I say as I skate off. I stopped in front of them, but they didn't look up.  
" What can I get you tonight?" I asked them, trying my best not to throw them out the window.  
" Yea, how about – oh, who do we have here? Pretty little Alexandra." Jesse smirked in a playful tone.

" Look, do you want something to drink or no?" I growled.  
" Tsk, tsk, we are costumers. Where's the smile?" He asked.

" It's on reserve, something pigs like you can't see." I say. They were taken back by my comment and felt a pinch of victory deep inside.

" Look, if you don't order something I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There are plenty of people who are dying for your seat." I continue.

" Look here, we will get you back for what you did to us at the dance. Don't think you won't regret it." He threated. I was about ready to snap, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
" I'm sure your threat would loved to be heard, if you know what I mean." Dimitri spoke calmly, but still with fire in his tone. Jesse's eyes coward but then narrowed again, trying to hide the fact that he was scarred even for a second. Quietly, he stood up and left the restaurant with his friend.

" Thanks, I almost threw the damn kid out the window." I growl as I watch them walk out.

" They were getting on my nerves, besides, you need to be treated with more respect." He said as he too watched them. " I'd just be careful if I were you, they're really pissed. They are willing to get a pretty girl like you into any type of trouble."  
My heart stopped at the word 'pretty.' I couldn't help but bring it up.

" You think I'm pretty?" I asked him shyly. Dimitri looked down at me for a moment. I could tell that he was holding back from the look in his eyes.  
" Yes, I think your beautiful." He said with a smile as he kissed my forehead. I felt myself float into the air and into a world that only I could step into. My heart fluttered and he had made my night make an amazing turn.

" Alexandra! Where are you going!" Lissa called as I ran across the street.

" I have to go somewhere! I'll be back, go on ahead!" I replied with a smile. Everyone looked at each other besides Dimitri and Kai. They just stood there with a small smile.

" Skazhite yemu, chto ya skazal privet ! ( Tell him I said hi!)" Kai called. I nodded and took off running as fast as I could. I turned and ran into the cemetery.  
" Dad!" I called as I ran up to him and August. He turned his head and stood up.

" Woah there little one, why so hyper?" He asked me. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.  
" I've had an amazing night. I just wanted to spend the rest of it with you and August." I explain. August pushed himself off of the tree and smiled.

" I'm honored."  
I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

" Hey girly."  
I turn around and saw Kai standing there.

" On zdesʹ? ( Is he here?)" She asked. I nodded and held my hand out. She gladly took it with a smile. Just like with Dimitri, when she held my hand she could see what I saw.

" Sir, it's an honor to meet you." She greeted.

" So this is the famous Kai I've been hearing about." My dad smiled." Welcome to the family."  
Kai smiled at the statement. I gave her a faithful look, then I remembered that I hadn't completely introduced her to August.

" Kai, this is August, August, this is Kai." I introduce. August took off his hat and bowed before returning up right and putting his hat back on.

" It is an honor to meet you." He spoke.

" As it is for me." She replied. " I'm sorry to steal her from you, but we really must get going."  
" Alright, good night you two. Be careful." My dad wished.

" We will love you."  
" Love you too." Him and August replied. We all looked at August and he just stuck his tongue out childishly.

" Nah, I'm just kidding. You two be careful."  
I chuckled with a nod and me and Kai walked out and walked back to the school.

Everyone sat down at a table for lunch when Kai decided to bring up the subject of my birthday.  
" Girl! We need to get you your dream dress and have an amazing party!" Kai suggested. Well . . . more like demanded in a nice and sweet way.

" When is your birthday?" Rose asked.

" Christmas Eve." Kai smiled.

" Wow! So you're a Christmas Miracle!" Mason smiled. I nodded and noticed how he and Rose were holding hands. It was nice to see her with him.

" Girl we are going shopping tonight!" Lissa stated.

" But my birthday isn't until a long way away." I blink.

" It's at the end of the month!"  
" Yea . . . exactly."  
" It'll go by faster than you think. Trust me." Rose said as she gave me a wink.

That weekend we went to the mall with the boys tagging along with us. Even Dimitri.

" Alexandra, you have to find a dress! We already have ours and this will most likely be our last time we can go this far out of town!" Lissa cried.

" But I don't like any of them." I state.

" Why! They all will look beautiful on you!" Kai followed in. " All the ones we pick you turn down, just what will get you to pick a dress."  
Sadness overflowed me. Kai had completely forgotten what else had happened on that night.  
" To get my parents and August back." I mumble. None of the girls seemed to have hear me, and that's the way I wanted it. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and pull me over to a rack.

" I think this one will suit you just right." Dimitri said as he held up a dress. I looked at him for a moment, dumbfounded, then looked at the dress. It was a white lace with a gentle layer in the skirt that wasn't noticeable but at the same time it made a difference. The color had reminded me of how August would stare at the stars and how my parents had spent most of their memories in the snow. In the center was a wide black lace band and a bow was in the back. In a way I could see it representing me. My dark hair and grey eyes.

I looked up at Dimitri and from the look in his eyes, he saw the same meaning in the dress as I did. That's exactly why he had picked it.  
" I love it." I smile up at him. He gave me a soft look and squeezed my hand. I only returned it and thanked him in my mind for understanding what I was feeling.

The next day, I made my way into the gym and heard snickers floating around as everyone looked at me. I didn't have anything on my face, everything was ok, I didn't know what was wrong. So I just shrugged it off and walked up to Rose.  
" What's going on?" I asked.  
" I don't know. I'd just ignore it, drama is this school's number one priority. Trust me, I've had my share." She groaned. I just smirked and rolled my eyes. I wasn't worried, I could care less personally.

The laughing and snickering continued you on through out the day and I was still clueless on why. By the time I had made it to lunch, I was pretty annoyed.  
I walked up to our normal table and slammed my plate down before moaning as I dropped my head onto the table.  
" Gesh, someone is cranky." Christian teased.  
" I'm so freaking done with the laughing! What the hell is it all about anyways? It's annoying." I explained. Just then my question was answered.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! You all know the new and lovely Alexandra right? Of course you do! She made her statement at the dance!" Jesse announced. " Well as a gift, here I have a video of her talking to . . . someone special."  
All eyes were dragged onto a screen and I suddenly showed up on screen, running in the cemetery. No . . . no . . . no! No! No! NO!

" Dad!" I cried. I watched myself run up to my dad's grave and started talking. The only thing was that, I was talking to a ghost that only I could see. When the clip was done, everyone continued laughing.

" As you can see, poor little Alexandra still thinks her father is alive. She just can't handle it so she tries to talk to him! Poor girl." He said with a pouty face. Everyone looked and pointed at me, laughing and calling me names. I looked at Dimitri and he had the same look on as I did.  
" Alex . . . it's ok. Just calm down, be the better person." Kai said as she gently grabbed my shoulder. I tried to calm myself down, but the more I thought about it, the more I heard the laughing, the more my blood boiled. I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up. The room went dead quite. Even from where I was at I could I could smell the fear radiating from Jesse. I walked up to him, pissed off as could be and grabbed him by the collar.

" Look here pretty boy, you know nothing, I repeat _NOTHING _about my life. So why don't I educate you ok? You better listen because I'm only going to say this once. When I was little I had only seen my dad once, and that was for one day. December 1rst. On the morning of December 2nd, he was sentenced out to war even though he had just came back from camp and another war as well. He was almost fired for being there on the night I was born. He didn't want to put my mother and I in danger so he lived on camp. On the night that he told my mother, he had sung to her and promised her that he would be home on Christmas Eve. That he would be there to see me open my gifts on Christmas day. They thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I had sat there on the stairs and listened to the whole thing. I did not get to hug my father good bye, but instead I stayed hidden in the dark and watched him leave. Never before had I seen my mother so devastated, and by the look in my Dad's eyes as he turned and closed the door told me that something bad was going to happen.

On the night of Christmas Eve, the commander of the U.S. Army stood at our door and gave my mother a letter. She cried and cried after she read it. She lied to me and told me that my father would never return again, but he was well. She had thought she had fooled me, but I wasn't stupid and I knew what really happened. My father had died protecting our country. He died on Christmas Eve, he died on my 5th birthday. He did saving your scrawny ass yet you sit here and laugh at me for trying to build up a relationship I never had with him! Oh, and the next year, my mom was hospitalized and died on Christmas day from an illness. I had no family, no one to take me in. So I was sent off to Russia and met Kai. Her and her family took me in and tried to save the childhood that I knew had been crushed.

People say that kids born on Christmas Eve are Christmas Miracles. When in reality, not a damn miracle had happened to me until I met those kids and that man." I say as I point at Rose and them then to Dimitri." They have brought me the happiness that I've fought so many battles for. Going to that cemetery and visiting my dad is the only thing that I have left of my family. Oh, I also met someone else. His name is August. He was our age when he went in and fought for our country. On the first day of battle, he was told his mother died. He was heart broken, and when I found out I broke down crying because I didn't want anyone else to suffer the pain I had went through.

August died protecting his friend. He died with honor and respect. That's something that will never happen to a lifeless jackass like you because you don't bother to think about what has happened to someone and you won't even take the time to thank the people who died for you. I bet you haven't even gave a second thought about going to the cemetery and thanking them. You know, had you actually treated Kai and I like we were people and not toys, I wouldn't have to say these words I'm about to say. ' Don't f*ck with me. Because I will come back and bite you in the ass. Earn some god damn respect for people or the next time you go around talking trash about someone or treat someone like shit, I will be here waiting. I will punch you so hard in the god damn mouth that you won't be able to talk or use that pretty boy smile again.' So go ahead and continue playing your pathetic games and laughing, let's see how pissed off you can really make me." I growled as I throw his collar out of my hands. The look in his eyes was terror. He had expected me to get angry, but never like that. I suddenly felt something fall on my hand and looked down. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying. I was to focused on chewing the jack ass's head off.

Suddenly all my memories flashed through me and my heart shattered.  
" I didn't even get to wish him good bye." I whisper as I turn and run out the door. I heard my friends call out my name, but I didn't stop. I didn't dare to look back. Had I just ran out from the dark, I could have stopped him. It was because of me Mom died. It was because of me Dad died. It was all my fault. All because I was stupid and didn't chase after him.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat down in front of Dad's grave with tears falling left and right.

" Babygirl, don't cry." He pleaded as wiped my tears away. Even though he wiped them away, more only continued to fall. He sighed when I didn't move or say anything.  
" It was times like this were I wished your mom was here." He sighed.

" It's all my fault." I whisper.

" What?"  
" I said it was all my fault! Had I not been such an idiot and stopped you from walking out the door you would have still been alive . . .Mom would have been alive. It's all because of me!" I cried as I hid my face. " I don't even deserve to be called your daughter. "  
" Don't say that!" My father rushed. " Sweet heart, none of it's your fault."  
" I should have stopped you . . . I should have hugged you good bye. I'm so lifeless. I'm a monster."  
" Don't say that Alex! You're the most beautiful person I know!" August corrected. I shook my head.  
" Aleksandra!"

I look up and saw Dimitri standing there with Kai. Without thinking, I got up and ran for it.

I sat there on the bench, freezing and shivering. I had been stupid and didn't grab a heavier jacket or my scarf.  
The snow fell and I watched it continue piling up and cover my footprints. I closed my eyes and felt the happiness of my parents as they sat on the same bench as I did. My tears had continued to fall, but they were soundless. I heard the sound of someone's footsteps crunching the fresh snow and their heavy breathing. But I found myself to tired and lifeless to move.

" So this is where you were." Dimitri said as he caught his breath. How long had he been searching for me?  
" Can I sit next to you?" He asked me. I just nodded and stayed silent as he did. I felt his coat lay on my shoulders and my shivering stopped, but I still refused to grab it and hold it close like how I normally would.  
" I didn't know that about you." He spoke softly. Even then, I felt my heart flinch.

" There's a lot about me that you don't know about me." I whisper so faintly that I was sure that he couldn't hear me. That's when I remembered something. Slowly, I reached into my pocket and handed him a handful of cash.

" What's this?" He asked in a surprise tone.

" You said that you wanted to go back to Russia. I took that job up to earn enough money for everything. I figured that it would be better if I didn't go so now you have enough money for souvenirs." I state. Dimitri took my hand and put it back into my hand. Shocked, I looked up at him and showed my tear-stained face.

" I only want to go to Russia if you come." He spoke. Tears began overflow my eyes and I looked away. Slowly, he picked me up and began to carry me. I didn't say any questions and stayed silent as he carried me into the school.

Later he opened a door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. I was set down gently on a bed and I realized that I was in Dimitri's room. I felt my heart trying to flutter, but it just seemed impossible.

" Is there anything you want to drink?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
" Have you eaten anything?"  
I shook my head again.

" You have to eat something." He pleaded. I looked at the clock and realized it was late. So I began to get off the bed when Dimitri stopped me.

" Where are you going?" He asked as he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him.

" To my room, I've been enough of a bother."  
" Don't think that!" He shouted. I stood there and just blinked at him. I had not expected that to happen.

" You have been so hard on yourself, I heard you in the cemetery. None of this is your fault. I would never in my life lie to you. You said that you had never had a miracle happen to you until you met the others and I. You wouldn't believe how happy that made me when I realized that I was something more than a instructor to you, but I felt useless because you were crying. If I truly was a miracle that happened to you, you wouldn't be in this position. Just please don't cry. You set Jesse straight, in fact he was so apologetic after hearing what you had to say. Don't count yourself down when you have done so much." He said as he grabbed my arms and made me face him. I saw tears build up in his eyes but he pushed them back. How upset was he really for seeing me cry? I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek, catching a tear.

" Ne plachʹ moy voin ( don't cry my warrior)" I whisper. " Ne plach'. ( Don't cry)"

That night Dimitri held me in his arms and let me cry silently until I fell asleep. That night I was surprised to find myself in a deep sleep.

When I walked into the gym, I saw everyone stare at me and whisper. Great, now they were probably saying that I'm a coward and a homeless girl.

" Hey girly, how you feeling?" Rose asked me.

" I've been better." I say as I walk off and stand in line. People continued to whispered and it pissed me off even more. When it was my turn to step up and do the kick drill, I saw the teacher's assistant look at me in fear. I just smiled and heard the whistle blow. I took out all of my anger and frustration as I kicked the target. I was light on my feet and heard the sound of my foot smacking against the target. When I was done I found the Teacher's Assistant still waiting there with his eyes slammed shut. I expected that he was thinking I was going to rip the target out of his hands and into the wall. He looked at me, somewhat confused but I gave him a soft smile. He stood there for a minute then returned it.

I could feel Dimitri watching me, as well as Rose. They were making sure that I would be alright. To be honest, I didn't think I would be. But I wouldn't let them know that. Never in my life time.

That night, I leaned against the tree near Dad's grave and stayed quiet. I figured that he must have been busy talking to someone since he wasn't there when I had got there.  
" Hey little one."  
I turn my head and saw August walking up to me. I smile softly, but with no real emotion.

" Hey."

" So she does talk!" He gasped. To my surprise, I laughed. August smiled and stood next to me.

" How are you feeling?"

" Alright. I'll get better eventually." I say.  
" Who's that?"  
I look up and saw . . . Jesse. He turned towards me and walked closer and closer.

" What are you doing here? This is the spot I'd least expect you to be at." I say with a tone. I may have been hurt but that didn't mean that I didn't have a guard.

" Look, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know, and you're right about everything."

" Wait a minute! This is the jack ass you were telling me about!" August shouted. I ignored him, knowing that if I told him the answer that there would be a fight.

" What ever, it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened to me."

" What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

" So it is the jackass!" August roared.

" People would make fun of me because I didn't have a family. They call me homeless, unwanted, things like that. I don't care if you were to make fun of me, but when you bring my loved ones into it I become a whole different person."

I stole a glance out of the corner of my eyes and saw August. He looked like he was about ready to blow his top.

" Look, I suggest you leave or you hurry up because August is not taking a liking to you at this particular moment." I state. Jesse looked at me.

" How would you know?"  
" He's standing right next to us." I answer. Jesse looked at me like I was crazy and August's blood started to boil the more and more he looked at him. Wind began to pick up and Jesse started to panic.

" I told you. Do you really think I'm making this stuff up?" I ask him.

" Yea, in the beginning I did. But now I believe you." He admitted. " Please, just don't hurt me."  
I turn and look at August, who's eyes were dead locked on Jesse.

" Calm down August, he's apologized." I say.

" That's not enough!" He growled as the wind picked up. I honestly had no problem in it what he was doing. He had every right to be mad.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jesse cried. " Please forgive me!"

August ignored him and continued on with what he was doing.

" I'd thank him Jesse." I whisper. Jesse looked up at me with scarred eyes and I just nodded.  
" August, thank you for protecting our country. Thank you for sacrificing your life to save ours. I can never give enough thanks." He rushed. Still August did not stop.

" He hurt you . . . I can never forgive him for that." He growled.

" W-what's wrong?" Jesse asked.

" He said that he could never forgive you for hurting me." I repeat over to him. Jesse took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry Alex. I'm truly sorry. What I did was wrong and I had no right to do it. I should have gotten to know you more and should have treated you and Kai with more respect. I'm sorry . . . please . . . forgive me." He begged. I looked down at him and realized that he wasn't joking. He truly was sorry.

" I forgive you." I whispered. Suddenly August started to calm down and the wind stopped. Still the look in his eyes was a clear sign that he was pissed off.

" W-what happened?" Jesse asked.

" He let you pass this one time. But it's pretty clear from the looks in his eyes that he's still pissed." I say as I gave a small smirk to August.

" I understand. Is this your father's grave?" He asked as he looked down at the tombstone.

" Yea." I answer softly.

" Is he here at the moment?"

" No, not right now." I say. Jesse knelt down and placed a bouquet of roses down on my father's grave. August and I stayed quiet as we watched.

" Sir, thank you for sacrificing everything you had to protect our country." He prayed.  
" Thanks." I say as I continued to look down and Dad's grave.  
" May I see August's grave?" he asked. I nodded and pushed myself off the tree. Quietly, the three of us walked in silence. Although I found August rather entertaining as he eyed Jesse. We stopped and I looked down at August's tombstone as he stood next to me. We combined hands and watched Jesse do the same thing he had done with Dad.

" August thanks you." I spoke.  
" It's the least I can do." Jesse said as he stood up." I'm guessing the other gifts are from you and family?"  
I shook my head. " Just me. My father and I have no more family that keep contact and August's family is out of state. "  
" That's very kind of you."  
" Thanks."

" Do you come here a lot?"  
I nodded. " Outside of the others, these two are all I have left. "  
" I'm so sorry."  
I shrug. " It's not your fault."  
There was a moment of silence between us. Then Jesse decided that he would break it.

" You're a lot different than I expected. "  
" How so?"  
" I expected you to either be super girly or a killer like Rose. I thought for sure that you would throw me into the wall and beat the crap out of me back there. After all, I deserved it. But you just stuck to fighting with words. You're not all that bad." He admitted. I stayed quiet and tightened my grip on August's hand.

" There's a lot about me you don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse stayed quiet and wasn't entirely sure. Suddenly something uneasy settled into my instincts. It wasn't nerves, not anger . . . just pure uneasiness, and I didn't like it at all. Suddenly I was flashed into a dark world. I stood there in a world that I didn't believe I would ever see. I was at war.  
" Move in!"  
I turned and saw a young man standing there. He and his men began to move in as screams and blood continued to drench everything. I suddenly heard one certain gun go off out of the others and felt my heart stop. It was as if everyone's hearts stopped. The young man paused and I could tell that he was holding back the urge to cry. He couldn't let his emotions take ahold of him, not on the battlefield.

" What are you standing there for? Go!" He shouted. His men nodded and took off. Behind him a soldier began to help his friend limp his way up to the rest of the group. The young man sent the non injured one up ahead and took his limping friend into his arms.

They slowly made their way up, the injured boy apologizing multiple times along the way. I prayed for them to be safe, but something told me they wouldn't. I managed to get a closer look of the young man and my heart stopped.  
" August!" I cried. He didn't hear me. No . . . no . . .No! The worst noise in my life happened. A gun fire echoed through my ears and August fell to the ground.

Suddenly I was snapped back into my reality and my head throbbed in pain. My hand untangled from August's as I dropped to my knees and held my head.  
" Alex!" August and Jesse cried. No . . . no . . . why was I seeing this? Why was it so detailed? Why did continue to replay in my head over and over? It was driving me crazy!

" You poor thing, why don't I get you out of your misery?"  
I turned and went to dive for Jesse, but my world went black before I could do anything else.

WhenI woke up I found my head going back to its pounding and throbbing. The pictures of August's death were shaky and blurry, but there were still there.

" Looks like she finally woke up."  
I looked up and saw a Strogoi in front of me. My heart didn't pound, it didn't pause, nothing. No fear struck me, in fact, I was more calm than I had been for the last couple days.

I stood there chained up as the man walked up to me.

" So sweetheart, we have an idea for you." The man started," You tell us where those 5 are and we will let you free."

I already know who he was talking about when he said " those 5." Rose, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I believe that I've heard something about another spirit user named Adrian. Surely he was in the list too.

" I'd rather die." I growled. The man smiled.

" That can be arranged my dear. Very easily."  
" You don't scare me."  
" That doesn't surprise me. But I can make you scream in pain and pleasure." He returned with his voice in the same tone. I suddenly felt his fangs in my neck. My body trembled in pain but I refused to scream. I bit so hard on my lip that I could taste the blood from my teeth piercing through my skin. Dante drew back and I watched hunger linger in his eyes.

" So beautiful. I can't possible turn you and waste your beautiful eyes, but I shall train you. You will become one of the strongest here and you will be mine."

I stood in a room with chains around my wrists and had two strogoi standing next to me. I had found out that the man's name was Dante and made sure to remember it. When I killed him I would make sure that he would regret everything.

Dante walked in and I continued to give him the gaze I had been.

" Are you ready my dear?"  
The nick name sunk and burned in acid. No matter what, I knew that I had to accept his training. The school may have trained me, but having the opportunity to be trained by a strogoi without being turned into one happened once in a lifetime.

" What are we starting with?" I asked.

" Depends on what you can do."  
" I can't do anything with my wrists chained up." I stated as I showed him the chain. He waved at the guard and had them unlocked. I looked down at them. They were covered in blood and cuts, but I refused to rub them from their aching and show that Dante had managed to cause me pain.

" Now, since you have been freed why don't you show me what you can do!" He said as he attacked me. I almost stumbled on my own feet, but I managed to catch his block. I twisted and turned around him, managing to dodge him plenty of times. My only problem was that he was too fast to lay a punch on him. I would have to trick him somehow. So I ran straight at him and he went to punch me. I too the hit in the arm but latched onto his hand, turned and kicked him straight in the face then in the side. I began to unlash at him, never giving him the chance to gain his ability. Suddenly he managed to gain his balance and threw me onto the ground. I went to attack but when I saw him smirk I knew my test was over.

" Not bad for a dhampire." He stated.

" I'm not a dhampire." I stated. Dante blinked at me.

" So you're a Mori?"  
" Guess again Sherlock."  
" You can't be a mere human." He said as he glared at me. I just shrugged and jumped to my feet after he got off of me.

" Believe what you will." I say as I dust myself off. I caught him staring at me and felt rather intruded.

" What are you staring at pretty boy?" I snipped. Dante smirked at me with his arms crossed.

" You sure are daring." He stated. I turned toward him and looked at him directly in the eye.

" You maybe a strogoi, but that doesn't mean you're indestructible." I state. He just looked at me again with that smirk.

" 100 laps, get started." He demanded. I kept my eye on him again before taking off around the building

After my laps I was out of breath but Dante gave me no slack. Afterwards he had me work on speed and my kicks. We trained for hours, but I refused to complain. I was not going to waste this chance to be trained by my enemy.

When we were done, my wrists were chained back up. Eventually I was led off to a room where I was apparently suppose to stay in. Even then, they guards refused to unlock my wrists so I ended up taking a shower with them on. It was difficult to but I managed my way around it. When I came out, my clothes were washed and folded. Quickly I put them on and let the guards know that I was ready for what ever they were told to take me to.

They led me down the halls, never saying a word. I felt eyes dig into me as I passed by strogoi. Still, I did not break. Eventually I was led into a room and sat down at the table. In front of me sat a plate of food. I just merely looked down at it and tried my hardest to ignore my stomach growling.

" Help yourself, you can't train on an empty stomach." Dante said as he showed himself.  
" You expect me to eat something that a strogoi has given me?" I questioned. He chuckled.

" Good point. Here." He said as he took a bite and ate it to show that it wasn't poisoned.  
" Trust me now?" He asked.

" No." I glared. Dante just shrugged and began to walk out of the room.

" You can eat and get more energy for tomorrow or you can starve. You're choice." He said before he walked out of the room. I stared at the door for a moment before glancing down at the food. I had no choice if I wanted to continue with the training. Slowly, I picked up the fork and began to eat.

2 ½ weeks later

I stood there, panting with the guards in front of me. So far I had taken out 5 of them and still had one left to go. Who was it? Dante of course. While I had been fighting the other guards he had sat back and watched, saving all his energy.

" Come at me my dear, I'm waiting." He teased. I slowly eyed a staff that sat off in the corner of the room and dove for it. Quickly, I rolled onto my knees and hit Dante in the arm as he blocked it. He easily yanked it out of my hands across the room. Before he could manage to get a hit on me, I rolled out of the way and got to my feet.

We continued to fight, neither of us gaining any blows. That was both a good and bad sign for me. Dante grabbed me and threw me across the room. Quickly I turned and grabbed my staff. I twisted and found myself on my knees. Dante stopped just in time and our position made me proud. I stood there on my knees with the end of the staff barely touching his throat. Had it hit him and gone through, it could have done enough damage where I could easily grab a stake and throw it into his heart.

Dante pushed the staff away from himself gently and smiled. I looked up and found myself also smiling. Had I been in battle I would have killed 6 stogoi single handed. But just to see Dante fighting for his breath like I, was an amazing accomplishment.

" You're ready." He stated.

" Ready for what?" I asked as I stood up.

" We are invading tomorrow. We are killing every last one of them." He stated. My heart stopped.

" Woah, how do you even know where they are at?"

He gave me a smile. " We have our ways."  
" But tomorrow is only days away from Christmas Eve." I stated.

" And?"  
" And I won't do it! You can't expect me to kill my friends!"  
Dante smirked." I figured that you'd say that."  
Suddenly I felt something jam into arm and I tried to fight against it but I was held down. I turned and saw a guard injecting something into me. I fought and fought as much as I could but all of a sudden, I didn't feel like myself anymore.


End file.
